1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a multi-purposes exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,549 to Thomson et al., and includes a seat slidable along a track section, the device is not suitable for practicing leg stretching.
Another typical exercise device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,530 to Cosby and includes a carriage slidable along a supporting frame, the device is not suitable for practicing body stretching, furthermore, an additional chair is required for practicing muscle groups of the legs.
Still another typical exercise device is disclosed in U.K. Patent Application No. 2,120,110 to Torii and includes a pair of foot boards moveable away from each other against the springs, however, the moving distance of the foot boards is limited by the springs such that the legs of the user can not be fully stretched.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercising mechanisms.